When the last tear drop falls
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: Anne's thought and feelings after marilla died. Songfic and oneshot, it quite sad.


_This is my first Anne of Green Gables fanfic so please be nice. It's a song fic and it's a bit sad. Its about how Anne feels when Marilla dies.

* * *

_

_Anne's POV _

It was beautiful Friday afternoon I noticed as I walked to the post office not far from where I was staying. I had been teaching for about four years now at the hope town Orphanage and I planned to go home to Prince Edward Island after next year was up. I couldn't wait to get back to the scented meadows and the beautiful scenery of my home town.

_It's so hard to lose the one you love  
To finally have to say goodbye  
You try to be strong but the pain keeps holdin' on  
And all that you can do is cry  
Deep within your heart you know it's time to move on  
When the fairy tale that you once knew is gone  
_

As I walked into the post office I got a certain feeling of dread come over me. Jilly, the lady in the post office handed me my mail. I thanked her quickly before rushing out the door. I walked outside and sat down on the step. I opened the first letter from my fiancé Gilbert Blithe, he said he was doing fine and he was having a great time working over in New York. I smiled as I read the letter thinking of when I was going to see him again.

_When the last tear drop falls  
I'll still be holdin' on to all of our memories  
And all of what used to be_

I frowned as I opened the next letter, it was from Reverend Morgan. I had not heard from him in a while and I had strong sense of dread that washed over me again. I opened the letter shakily.

_When the last tear drop falls  
I will stand tall  
And know that you're here with me in my heart  
When the last tear drop falls  
_

_Dear Miss Anne Shirley,_

_I regret to inform you about the sudden and tragic loss of Miss MarillaCuthbert. As you know she has been ill for quite some time now and Mr Barry found her deceased in her home three days ago. We are very sorry for your loss. Her funeral has been arranged for next Wednesday, we hope to see you there. Again we are very sorry about your loss._

_Sincerely_

_Rev. Morgan. _

_So now I'm alone and life keeps movin' on  
But my destination still unknown, oh yeah  
Will there be a time when I'll fall in love again?  
When I was meant to walk these streets alone  
If there was just one wish I could be granted here tonight  
It would be to have you right back by my side  
_

I felt the trails of tears running down my face. I quickly wiped them away and stood up hastily. I tucked the letters away safely and quickly walked towards the school in which I worked.

_When the last tear drop falls  
I'll still be holdin' on to all of our memories  
And all of what used to be  
_

A few short hours later I was on my way back to Prince Edward Island, my home town in which I love.

_When the last tear drop falls  
I will stand tall  
And know that you're here with me in my heart  
When the last tear drop falls  
_

I had rung Diana and she had said she would meet me at the wharf, in which I was to get off the boat. I slowly gathered my luggage and walked of the ferry as we reached the land.

_Now it's time for me to find my happiness again  
And the emptiness from missin' you  
Will never ever end, baby_

I immediately looked for Diana and found her searching for me in the large crowd. I saw heaps of young men in uniform but it really didn't bother me at that precise moment. I waved at Diana as she saw me. We hugged each other like we were never going to let go.

"Oh Anne, I'm so sorry."

"Its okay Diana, its not your fault. I just wish that I had been here. I could've done something to help her out." I said crying silently.

"Oh darling, don't scold yourself. Even if you were here what could you have possibly done? Oh Anne don't try to rewrite the past. Now come, lets get you settled in." I nodded and let Diana lead me towards the car.

Days had flown by and I was sitting here waiting to go to the church for Mirilla's funeral. It turns out Diana had contacted Gil and he had come over to be here.

_Now it's time for me to find my happiness again  
And the emptiness from missin' you  
Will never ever end, baby_

"Sweetheart, are you ready?" I turned around to face him with a small yet sad smile of my face.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I walked towards him and he put his arm around me and lead me down to the car.

The funeral was all a blur I barely remember people talking to me and giving me the condolences. All I remember is the aching in my heart as the truth finally set in. She was dead. The person that put their ultimate faith in me was dead. How long was it going to be before someone else I loved to be taken away?

_When the last tear drop falls  
I'll still be holdin' on to all of our memories  
And all of what used to be  
_

That night I cried and cried myself to sleep. I had sold the house and was going back to teach tomorrow. I would return again at the end of next year when I was done teaching, but for now I knew I had to get away.

_When the last tear drop falls  
I will stand tall  
And know that you're here with me in my heart_

The next morning before I left I got up early and took the last walk through the meadows of Green gables. Memories flashed through my mind but I wouldn't let myself cry. No not now, I was done crying I knew I had to get on with my life, that's what Marilla and Matthew would have wanted. I nodded and I felt their spirits and presence around me, comforting me. And somehow I knew what I was doing was the right thing.

* * *

_What do you think??_

_Please R&R._

_Princess of Darkness17_


End file.
